


Daughter of Loki

by AlexisJ_Loki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abuse, Banment, Bullying, Fatherly Love, Green Eyes, Kindness, Love, Magic, Other, Pain, Tears, Torture, Young, black hair, daghter, father - Freeform, half alive, half skin, lokinly parent, motheeath of mother, no mohter, old, powers, rying, warship - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4052698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisJ_Loki/pseuds/AlexisJ_Loki





	Daughter of Loki

"Push!" The healers yelled as Sigyn pushed

 

Loki held onto her hand for dear life and Sigyn pushed out her child, with all of her might. She was tired beyond measure and she couldn't keep going, this birth as different and she couldn't hold on

anymore. She decided it was time.

 

"Loki"  Sigyn whispered. She caressed his cheek, "My love, I cannot keep going, my life I am fading, my heart I am sorry." She was crying at this point by both pain and fear.

 

"N-no y-you cann-not my hear-rt! Please! My c-Our child needs us, b-both of us, I can-n-ot!" Loki tired as hard as her could to convince her to stay. Loki knew Sigyn would give her own life force to

give it to her child so that she could flourish, To Sigyn 300 years is enough living, and wants to give it to her child.

 

"It-t is time my love" SHe said with tears blurring her vision of her last breaths.

"I k-know my h-heart!" Loki was half crying half mumbling to his wife.

 

Over 1000 years of joy, happiness and playing around and he knew that it would all end one day, but he prayed it would not be on a occasion of happiness. What could be happier than giving birth to

their first child on their eve of their anniversary. However, as fate interfered if would be a sorrow and un- happy occasion.

 

The day before Loki and Sigyn were married, Hela was born, their daughter. She was beautiful, Dark blac-Raven hair and bright green emerald eyes but her skin tone was not pale like her fathers, 

instead it was almost tan like her mothers, her lips and nose were small but full like her mothers as well, but her check bones were sharp and looked they could cut through diamond; just like her

fathers.

 

She was perfect... Almost. That was HALF of her. The other half was white hair and pale skin with a blood red eye-almost scarlet and her bones showed and her leg had no skin at all it was grey and

gross and it was dead. Like her; half dead and half alive. No healers would touch her after Sigyn had died, saying she was the spawn of evil! And Prayed to Odin not to pray fall to death or plague.

Loki took one look at his now dead wife and mourned silently.

 

He picked up the baby gently in a blanket and cradled her softly, he took one look at her and said the name both Sigyn and him had decided on,

 

"We shall name you 'Hela' little one " Loki said softly.


End file.
